supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Satan
Satan was an Archangel who found the demon walking stick And was turn into a demon and Dubed Himself Satan he made an unknown Special Child homicidal criminal Drink hundred gallons of demon blood, enhanceing his powers a thousand fold so he can possess him Satan then demonized the souls of Purgatory. He then absorbed all the demonized souls, resulting in his powers reaching the level that of a demon god Satan is now one of the most powerful beings in the universe. Satan resurrected ruby and made her a knight of hell and got in a relationship with her and made dean his second in command Personality *'Satan is insanely cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. Satan after turning into a demon lost faith in God. and is weary of his duties. He believes that God is dead and that they are living in a God-less universe. Satan is cunning, devious, and highly skilled at manipulating others. he does not empathizes for others, except ruby and only cares for his own needs and wants. Satan was extremely sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan is cold-blooded and even cruel, Satan behaves like a sociopath. He is ruthless Satan seems to be uncaring; he does not care if or how many he kills. Even by demon standards, Satan was extremely monstrous and sadistic, finding it fun and relaxing to inflict suffering onto others. Satan revelled in chaos and misery and enjoyed inflicting pain and destruction merely for the sake of it. Unlike many demons, Satan delighted in tormenting humans past their breaking point, Satan viewed his fellow demons as his family; he genuinely regarded his followers as his "children" Satan also has little tolerance for disobedience among his fellow demons and will not hesitate to slaughter anyone or anything that challenges him. Despite this, Satan was not entirely without forgiveness or mercy, at least when dealing with his own kind.' Powers & Abilities *'Demonic Possession He often possessed humans to manifest, though on one notable occasion he possessed a angel - a feat that has not since been accomplished (on-screen) by any other being. His hosts tended to be young white males. The only way to confirm his presence within his host was when he turned their eyes purple with big black pupils.' *'Omnipotence- After absorbing 100,000,000 demons Satan became one of the most powerful beings in the universe, as the power bestowed him with unspeakable power, allowing him to do almost anything he wished.' *'Omniscience - Satan possesses absolute wisdom and superhuman intelligence. He had unlimited understanding, knowledge, and awareness of everything, including the future.' *'Super Strength - Satan can exert extreme levels of physical force as he smashed a bridge in half.' *'Telekinesis - He could move people and objects using only his mind, he was very skilled with this ability, able to use it on 100 targets at once, restraining them so they couldn't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist.' *'Nigh-Invincibility - Due to his massive absorption of demons, Satan became immune to nearly any form of harm as seen when he was unfazed from being stabbed in the back by an death's scythe. After turning into a god, he was no longer vulnerable to the first blade the demon killing knife death scythe and any other demonic weaknesses. Enochian signs were now useless against him' *'Invulnerability - Satan could not be harmed or killed by conventional means.' *'Immortality - Satan was both ageless and eternal. He is unaffected by all forms of time, harm, disease, fatigue, or hunger.' *'Resurrection - Satan can easily revive dead people. He is also said to be able to bring back deceased angels and dead demons.' *'Super Stamina Satan did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself.' *'Reality Warping - Satan can accomplish just about anything with Reality warpng, making him virtually omnipotent, He can warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops.' *'Conjuration - Satan can create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects.' *'Teleportation - He could travel instantly from one place to another including hell and earth without occupying the space in between, Satan can also Teleport to Lucifer's Cage, without the Rings of the Horsemen.' *'Weather Manipulation - As great masses of demons can, Satan's presence alone could cause thunderstorms, massive temperature fluctuations, and sudden gusts of wind.' *'Memory Manipulation - He could erase the memories of people, and did so after resurrecting them.' *'Biokinesis - Satan is capable of making humans bleed profusely from their eyes, resulting in permanent blindness.' *'Teleproprioception - Even with a bullet carved with a devil's trap in his head, he could make his vessel's severed hand open the box it was in, move toward him, jump onto his body, and remove the bullet from his head. Satan is able to keep his vessel from dying or decomposing while he possessing it, no matter how severe the injuries.' *'Spell-Casting - Satan was able to travel through time to pursue Sam by replicating the effects of a blood sigil cast by Sam, despite his not being related to any of the Winchesters by blood.' *'Telepathy - Satan can read and feel/sense the thoughts of humans.' *'Tactile Exorcism - Satan can expel another demon from its vessel and cast it back to Hell by choking said demon's vessel.' *'Demonic Smiting Satan can kill demons with a touch similar to angels. Except in Cain's case, the color is red rather than bright white light.' *'White Light - Satan can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy half of Earth.' *'Necromancy - Satan has the power to summon ghosts and bend them to his will' *'Spell Negation - With a simple snap of his fingers, Satan was able to break the most powerful spell' *'Torturing - Satan is skilled in torture, both physical and spiritual. He can torture spirits to the point where he turned the spirit into a demon.' *'Flight - In his disembodied smoke state, Satan could fly.' *'Supernatural Perception - He can tell what something truly was, regardless of how it appeared, or if it was invisible.' *'Terrakinesis - Satan is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone.' *'Mind control - Demonstrated by Satan, Satan can influence a person to do the sin that they represent, although they have to make physical contact to infect the person.' *'Molecular Combustion - By snapping his fingers, Satan can speed up molecules to the point where it can cause an individual to explode.' *'Draining - Satan can destroy other demons, absorbing their essence and thus increasing his own power.' *'Power Negation - He was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Archangel's powers.' *'Pyrokinesis - Satan can generate and manipulate hell-fire. When he used this ability to kill Castial, it destroyed the angel and the vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash, suggesting the hell-fire is spiritual as well as physical.' *'Reanimation - Satan has the power to turn nearby corpses into zombies and bend them to his will,' *'Dream-Walking - Satan has the ability to enter a person's dreams. Even without a human vessel,Dream Walking - Satan can easily enter and control the dreams of others. He can torture people in their dreams and make it last for years at a time.' *'Soul Extraction - Satan has the ability to forcefully remove a person's soul from their body.' *'Terrakinesis - Satan is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone.' *'Demon Control - He can control demons.' *'Induced Hallucination - Satan can manipulate reality, and even affect how people smell, hear and see him and others. This power has a radius large enough to affect an entire town.' *'Shapeshifting - Satan can alter his form at will.' *'Astral Projection - Satan's true visage is far and far terrifying to creatures such as humans, demons, and other earthly monsters. While projecting his true form from his vessel, his irises gained a deep and bright red and yellow glow, his body emitted a powerful red and yellow light and the shadows of his horned wings appeared on his back.' *'Removal of Any Warding - Satan can apparently erase the warding without being affected by it. He is also able to erase a Devil's Trap with a simple finger movement.' *'Mental Manipulation - Satan can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human.' *'Power Granting- Satan can grant protection or powers to other beings' *'Summoning/Banishing - Satan can summon and banish demons at their command.' *'Empathy - Satan can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans.' *'Chronokinesis - Satan can travel and send himself, and/or others, backwards or forwards through time.' *'Electrokinesis - Satan can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that he can cause coastal blackouts.' *'Memory Extraction - By inserting part of his essence into humans, Satan can access their memories (even their subconscious memories) to see and hear what they saw and heard. He seems to be able to instantly locate the memories relevant to what he wants to know. When he uses this ability, the eyes of the person whose memories he is reading cloud into gray. He cannot use this ability when in a Devil's Trap.' *'Voice Mimicry - he can imitate the voice of any person, but he have to have heard ther voice first. Satanare incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish Satan from the actual person.' *'Sedation - Satan is able to render humans unconscious with a touch.' *'Demon Destruction - Satan is able to destroy Demons with ease should he find it necessary.' *'Soul Destruction - Satan can corrupt and destroy souls.' *'Corruption - Satan is able to twist and corrupt the living or dead, Human or Supernatural, condemning the souls of those damned' *'Dark Heal - Satan can heal wounds and even return someone from the point of death, this ability is dual faced for given the opportunity Satan can instead reverse seen wounds to an open state - e.g. open scars and cuts, thereby returning the wound to the state it was - if not worse - when it was inflicted on the person.' *'Killing Touch - Satan could kill another being by touching them.' Trivia *'Satan is in a relationship with Ruby.' *'Satan is The Actual first archangel Until he was turn into a demon by the demon walking stick.' *'Satan is so terrifying that every being even death and god are afraid of him except castial.' *'satan and ruby are in love with each other.' *'Satan is responsible for 9/11 Pearl harbor world war 1 and 2 Hitler Oj simpson and osama bin laden.' Category:Demons Category:Archangels Category:Rulers Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:High-tier Demons Category:Demon God Category:Characters who have been resurrected Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Villains Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Villains Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 4 Villains Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Unnamed Characters